


Neville Is Forgetful

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confrontation between Neville Longbottom and Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't be so dramatic if he couldn't remember her first name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville Is Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest pieces, originally posted on FFN in 2008.

~ Neville Is Forgetful ~

"You, you're... Lestrange... what was your first name...? Wait, don't help me... it's, um..."

Bellatrix just stared in disbelief as Neville Longbottom tried to remember her name.

"Belial?" he guessed.

"No."

"Barbelo?"

"Wrong."

"Baal?"

"Try again."

"Beryl?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Nehelenia?"

"Getting colder..."

With a desperate pleading stare, Neville begged, "Give me a hint?"

She sighed. This looked like it was going to take a while. "Starts with 'bell'."

"Belldandy? No, I know that isn't right. Belarus?"

"I am not a country..."

"Belterra?"

"... or a casino..."

"Beluga?"

"...or a whale..."

"Beltane?"

"...or a Celtic holiday."

"Belladonna?"

"Getting warmer..."

"Bellflower?"

"No." She was starting to get _really_ irritated now.

"Belthier?"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, NO ONE CAN BE _THAT_ FORGETFUL! YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF THE PERSON WHO TORTURED YOUR PARENTS INTO INSANITY?! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, AREN'T YOU?! NOW SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

"Let's fight, then... Bellatrix."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Name references - Belial, Barbelo: two of the Seven Satans from Angel Sanctuary. Baal: the Lord of Destruction, brother to Diablo and Mephisto (in Diablo II). Beryl, Nehelenia: evil queens from Sailor Moon. Belldandy: a Norse goddess, one of the norns. Belthier: see "Last Vestiges" for details.


End file.
